Diary of a Griffon Rider
by griffonrider.logan.5
Summary: The dreams of a Griffon Rider. A family and their daughter from the future.


Journal Entry # 25.

Future Problems: Who do you like better?

Last night was strange. I had a dream about my future child. She was such a mischievous little girl. I could not help but feel sorry for the future me. I wonder if she will be a handful like in my dreams…I guess I will find out if she ever travels back to the past.

The dream was awkward at first, but things went from awkward to insane. I wonder if I did not teach her manners…if I could see or meet the future me I would give her so many tips.

The Dream

It had been a few days ago since Rain had came from the future. She had been living with us. She told us about how the future had been grim. I could not help but feel sorry for her.

She did not know much about her mother or father. All she knew was that Her mother was a Griffon Rider turned War Cleric named Logan. She knew that her father was a Bow knight named Allen.

She had brought back a few items from the future with her. She brought back a few rings, an old bow and a griffon.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was early when I got up from bed. I saw Rain downstairs reading a book about bows, and archery. She was in deep concentration

Logan: Rain…?  
Rain. (Jumps up) …Oh, it is you mother! Gods you almost gave me a heart attack!  
Logan: I am sorry…so what are you reading?  
Rain: It is a book about Archery. I wanted to become a Bow Knight like father.  
Logan: I see. He was not able to teach you. (Gentle sad face, and tone to her voice0  
Rain: Father…taught me some, it was not much.

Rain got up, and placed the book back on the shelf. I saw her picked up the old bow she had brought back from the future. It had been repaired so many times. I could not believe that was all she had left of her father.

Logan: Rain, is that all…he gave you?  
Rain: No, he gave me more, but this was special.  
Logan: I have a feeling the future me did not give you much.  
Rain: Mother gave me her and father's rings. She also gave me a Griffon.  
Logan: What about your aunt?  
Rain: I couldn't get along with her…  
Logan: I could…at times…

Rain walked outside, and I followed her. The morning sky was dark; it was almost a pitch black. I had an unsettling feeling in my heart.

Rain: Mother you look pale.  
Logan: I am fine.  
Rain: Mother, you're lying...  
Logan: It is probably just something to do with the baby.

Rain gave me a mischievous look. She started to smile, and I couldn't help feel more sick. Her face showed as if she was ready to tease me.

Rain: Oh...so…you are pregnant?  
Logan: (Nervous look) Yeah…I am..  
Rain: I hope I'm not giving you too much trouble.

My face was hot and flustered as I heard Rain kept making embarrassing comments. I watched her as she kept smiling.

Alcheme came outside, and grabbed Rain by the arm. Rain did not look too thrilled with Alcheme. I saw her fighting, and trying to pull loose.

Alcheme: You shouldn't tease Logan while she is not feeling well!  
Rain: I was just playing. I never got the chance to talk to her much in the future. It was the same with father!

Rain had an angry look in her eyes, and her expression wasn't too pleasant. I could tell she had a rough life in the future. I was curious to know why she did not get along with Alcheme.

Logan: Rain, what did Alcheme do in the future to make you so upset?  
Rain: She was not around…you needed her, and she left you!  
Logan: I needed her?  
Rain: Father, was away at war, and you were raising me, and two more children.  
Logan: I thought you were my only natural child?  
Rain: No, I was lonely, and wanted siblings…you had two sons, and were thinking about having another daughter.

Alcheme stood there in shock. She looked at me somewhat angry. I looked at her back. I gave a look of "I thought she was the only one."

Alcheme: Logan, the way your current pregnancy is going, more kids is a N-O!  
Logan: Sis, I didn't do anything!  
Rain: Well technically you did something…  
Logan: Rain, that is enough!

Drops of rain from the sky began to fall, the wind began to pick up, followed by bright flashes of lightning, and loud roars of thunder. I Alcheme flinch as the lightning had flashed; I had turned even paler than before. Rain was not phased by the storm as all.

Rain: Mother are you scared of storms?  
Logan: It depends on the storm…  
Rain: Don't worry mother, you have me by your side.  
Logan: …  
Rain: Mother, is something wrong?  
Logan: No…  
Alcheme: Come on you two lets go inside.

We walked back into the house, and sat in the living room, Rain kept glaring at Alcheme. I couldn't help but feel a little worried about Alcheme. I wanted to scold Rain, but I was scared of Rain saying that I hated her because I was taking Alcheme's side.

Rain: Mom…?  
Logan: (nervous look) Yes…?  
Rain: Who do you love more, Alcheme or me?  
Logan: I love you both equally.  
Rain: YOU ARE LYING!  
Logan: I am telling the truth, I love you both equally.  
Rain: YOU CAN'T LOVE US EQUALLY!  
Logan: I can't just split my heart into thirds. I love Alcheme because she is my birth sister. I love you because you are my future daughter.  
Rain: And…the third part is for father?  
Logan: Yes it is, I love him in a different way.

I heard Allen walk down from upstairs. I knew he was probably a bit mad at us for making so much noise.

Allen: Logan, what is going on down here?  
Rain: Father your awake!  
Logan: As you can see, she is hyperactive for some reason, and she keeps trying to make me pick who I like better.

I looked at Allen, and sighed, I had to explain the situation, and he did not seem like he wanted to be apart of this.

Rain: So…mother, who do you like better?  
Logan: I love everyone equally in different ways; I cannot love you all the same way.  
Alcheme: Rain, your mother cannot choose between us because we are so different.  
Rain: (pouting at Alcheme) Mom, if you had to choose one of us who would it be?  
Logan. Hmmm…I think Allen.  
Rain: Father is not apart of this!  
Logan: Technically he is, without him you would not have existed.  
Rain: Mom! That was gross, I didn't need any images…!  
Logan: Well you asked, and I answered your question.  
Alcheme (laughing) Well she did answered your question.

I watched as Allen chuckled at our conversation. Alcheme was still laughing at the situation. Allen walked over towards me, and hugged me. I began to blush, and Rain was starting to smile. I knew any second she was going to make a remark.

Logan: Okay, I change my mind…I am starting to think Cinnamon or Sage is my favorite.


End file.
